1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifier and, more particularly, to a water purifier having a cylinder into which compressed air and water are introduced intermittently, a honeycomb tube structure having a multiplicity of tubes arranged in a side-by-side relation around the cylinder, and a protecting sleeve for protecting the tube structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a tube-contact oxidation method has been developed as a method for cleaning and purifying contaminated river water or waste water from factories or the like. It has been confirmed that the tube contact oxidation method compares well in its effectiveness with a slow speed filter basin in which water to be cleaned flows in a recycling manner.
The tube contact oxidation method, however, suffers the following disadvantage. First of all, it is to be pointed out that a suitable means is required for generating the flow of water to be cleaned. Secondly, it is necessary to the flow rates of water in all tubes of the honeycomb tube structure uniform. Thirdly, it is necessary to take suitable measures for removing foreign matter which becomes attached to the surface of a biomembrane in each tube, as well as for removing dead or old biomembranes from in the tube. For these reasons, the tube contact oxidation method cannot be used satisfactorily in cleaning the water from lakes, marshes, speedboat race areas, swimming pools and so forth.